digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etemon
Etemon |java=Yasunori Masutani |enva=Richard Epcar |partner=Damien |s1=Etemon Chaos }} Etemon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from a . It is an unidentified Digimon that suddenly appeared in the Digital World. It calls itself the "King of Digimon", and its fighting strength is beyond imagination. And, well, it's rumored that it pulls the strings of the mysterious Digimon "Monzaemon". It is dressed in its reinforced which can endure every attack, and even today it bustles about the whole world for the sake of its unending battles.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/etemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Etemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Etemon digivolves from Raremon to MetalEtemon with a digi-egg and KingEtemon without in line 26.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Etemon are enemies in Trap Crevasse. The Etemon card, titled "PF Konzetsu Card", increases resistance to eradication.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Etemon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Fusion A group of Etemon serve in the Shinobi Zone. In order to find the Code Crown, they save and pretend to be 's fans. Their leader tries to make laugh by drawing eyes on his shades, for an "Eyes under Eyes" gag. When Nene wins the Code Crown, the lead Etemon swipes it and reveals their true alliance. They are defeated by the combined efforts of and . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next An Etemon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist and his friends in the battle against . Digimon World Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Etemon can also be raised with the Gold Banana digivolution item. A wild Etemon lives in a Native Forest tree house, waiting until File City reaches 50 Prosperity Points to attack the player. Once defeated, Etemon goes to File City but is quickly expelled by the other Digimon for his cheeky nature. He can be found selling Gold Bananas near Digital Bridge. Digimon World 2 Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves further to MetalEtemon. Also appears as a boss Digimon on the eleventh mission and can be found in the wild in multiple domains afterwards. Digimon World 3 Etemon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, at North Badlands West. He will often heal himself in battle if his health gets low. Defeating him could earn you a Super Charge. However, Etemons can also be found on Amaterasu's Duel Island, but can only be card battled. he also green card with 28/26 Digimon Digital Card Battle Etemon belongs to the Rare card group. He can obtained as Ultimate Digimon if you choose Hawkmon as your partner. Digimon Battle Spirit Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Digimon World DS Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves to MetalEtemon or Piedmon. Etemon can be found in Tropical Isles. Digimon World Data Squad Etemon can be found in the Doomsday Forest. When encountered, a different theme will play than usual. Etemon can attack in groups varying from 1-4. Etemon tends to abuse an attack that lowers the opponent's sympathy levels that targets all enemies at once. This attack is dangerous at lower levels and can cause the player's Digimon to be only able to flee in some cases. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Etemon digivolves from Minotarumon at LVL34 and further digivolves into MetalEtemon at LVL46. Etemon can also be found in the Proxy Island area. Digimon World Championship Etemon digivolves from Sukamon with 8 battles , or Ogremon with 4 penalties , or Meramon by passing time. Etemon digivolves to MetalEtemon with 50 virus AP, and 14 battles 50% wins. in an email recieved (in game) by "MOTHER", she describes the virus digivolution step as "exposing Etemon to a lot of virus". In this, she means traing it in virus AP. Digimon V-Pet Version III Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. In order to digivolve to Etemon, your Sukamon must fight at least 15 battles with a winning percentage of 40% or greater. Etemon is stronger than Andromon and Giromon, the other Ultimate Digimon in Version III. Attacks *'Concert Crush' (Love Serenade): Breaks the opponent's heart and makes their fighting spirit vanish. *'Dark Network' (Dark Spirits): Attacks with a dark sphere that consumes everything it touches. Etemon Chaos Etemon Chaos is a form Etemon assumes after fusing with the Dark Network. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Attacks *'Dark Spirits Chaos': Throws a dark sphere at the opponent. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon